¿Danza del vientre?
by Rose Nightmare
Summary: ¿Bella bailando danza del vientre? ¿Como reaccionara Edward? por favor leedlo es mi primer fic ... Buenas sed / os


**Vacaciones.**

**¡Por fin vacaciones!**

**Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Nessie, Edward y yo acababamos de terminar el primer curso de universidad en Darmouth. Por que si, Nessie (nunca la llamaré asi en un lugar que no sea mi mente) mi querida hija iba con nosotros a la universidad , cosa decidida por todos al ver que ya tenia un aspecto y una mentildad lo suficientemente adulta para poder entrar en la universidad con nosotros.**

**Bueno, el punto es que estabamos de vacaciones con todos los ya anteriormente mencionados Esme, Carlisle y Jacob.**

**Jacob y Nessie tenian hambre asi que decidieron ir a un restaurante indio.**

**Aunque nosotros no comiamos estabamos tan aburridos que fuimos con ellos solo por pasar el rato, excepto Edward que fue al restaurante para vigilar a Jacob y asegurarse de que no se propasa con su "princesita de chocolate".**

**Seh... Un apodo estupidamete meloso, pero no le iba a quitar a Edward la ilusión de ser padre, y ponerle un apodo (por muy estupido que sea este) es su deber como padre.**

**Fuimos hacia el restaurante Edward y yo en mi mercedes nergro descapotable.**

**Y si, me gustaba la velocidad, no tanto como a Edward pero me gustaba.**

**Lo que mas me llamó la atención fue un escenario que había cerca de la mesa en la que nos sentamos.**

**Pedimos todos solo para no llamar la atención.**

**Un ratito después de haber pedido la comida de Nessie y Jacob una chica de cabello azabache y ojos color ambar subió al pequeño escenario y se colocó justo en frente de un micrófono.**

**-Hola a todos, les informo que dentro de siete minutos empezará la actividad propuesta para entretener a los clientes llamada "Sensuality dance" en el que algún cliente podra bailar danza del vientre con nuestros expertos, Nate , Katia, Adrián ,Melody y Adam. Si quereis participar en esta actividad debeis ir a la parte trasera del escenario y pido por favor que no os demoreis en ir allí ya que debereis prepararos.**

**¿Danza del vientre? Interesante.**

**-Bella ¿te animas a participar?- preguntó con sorna Emmett.**

**-No Emmett, yo no sé bailar danza del vientre- dije alarmada. **

**-¡Mentirosa!- gritó Jacob- si sabes bailar danza del vientre ¿o se te olvida aquella vez que....-**

**no continuó por que mis ojos le enviaron cuchillos invisibles .**

**¡Traidor!**

**Me había enviado a las garras del lobo, de Emmett en este caso.**

**-¿ A si?-preguntó mientras que una sonrisa maleficamente vampirica se formaba en su pálido rostro- entonces Bella...¿no tendrás ningún problema en bailar?**

**-No pienso hacerlo Emmett- me negué rotundamente. Aún siendo vampiro a veces me tropezaba. Pocas veces **

**comparadas con las de un humano y muchas comparadas con las de un vampiro.**

**Sin mi torpeza simplemente no era Bella.**

**-Gallina.**

**Me tensé en mi asiento, ¡oh no! Eso si que no. Nunca he soportado que me llamen gallina.**

**Me levanté de mi sitio y me dirigí a la parte de detrás del escenario, no sin antes enviarle una mirada de muerte a Jacob.**

**¡Me había delatado!**

**Todavia escuchando hablar a mi familia busqué con la mirada ha la chica que había salido al escenario.**

**-Disculpa ¿que tengo que hacer para salir a bailar?- le pregunté a la chica una vez ya localizada.**

**-¡Hola!- me saludó efusivamente dandome un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla ¿quien era esa? ¿la prima de Alice?-yo soy Cindy , si lo sé ,nombre de Barbie, bien, si tienes alguna experiencia bailando este tipo de canciones solo tienes que ir a cambiarte y esperar que te avise para salir y si no sabes bailar esto pues debes acercarte a Katia, la chica pelirroja de ojos violetas y ella te enseñará. Tienes tres minutos ¡oh ! y allí está tienes la ropa para salir, puedes elegir el conjunto que prefieras- me dijo señalando unas perchas con varios conjuntos de ropa.**

**Fui hacia las perchas y estuve mirando ropa poco tiempo hasta que encontré el conjunto perfecto.**

**Eran unos pantalones de medio muslo de color plateado y bordes negros y una camiseta platada con tirantes negros tambien y de zapatos unos Jimmy Choose negros.**

**Me reuní con los demás chicos y estuve hablando un minuto con ellos el que más me gustó de todos era Adam, que iba a ser mi pareja de baile.**

**Era guapisimo, tenía el pelo rubio tirando a castaño claro , los ojos negros como el azabache y la piel muy pálida.**

**Estuve dándole vueltas seriamente a la probabilidad de que fuera un vampiro. Por que ¡Dios! Estaba muy muy bien.**

**Descarté esa posibilidad cuando hoy el latir de su corazón.**

**Cuando Cindy nos avisó salimos al escenario.**

**Pude notar la mirada de toda mi familia sobre mi .**

**Le mandé una mirada dulce a mi Edward y Nessie y una mirada matadora a Emmett que ya se estaba carcajeando .¡ Y eso que todavía no había hecho nada!**

**Me coloqué en el centro junto a Adam. A mi lado derecho tenía a Nate y Katie , y a mi lado izquierdo a Melody y Adrián.**

**La música comenzó a sonar y yo empezé a mover las caderas de un lado a otro.**

_**Can't you see my feelings?**_

_**They're like a whirlwind**_

_**leaving all my daydreams**_

'_**cause I need to go outside.**_

_**Close your eyes and hear me**_

_**We don't have eternity**_

_**singing your songs since years ago**_

_**Now I just wanna go away.**_

**El estribillo estaba a punto de comenzar a sonar me moví un poco y me coloqué de perfil y volví a mover las caderas sugestivamente.**

_**I wanna live it my own way**_

_**Thinkin' back it is alright**_

_**I wanna live it my own way,**_

_**This is what I feel inside.**_

_**Yes, there's so much to lose by your side,**_

_**I wanna live it my own way**_

_**Every time, oh yeah.**_

_**I say, don't, don't take my time**_

_**I say, don't, don't, 'cause I want my life.**_

**Ahora la parte probablemente más sensual de todas , los chicos dieron unos pasos más al frente de nosotras dandonos una vista panorámica de su parte trasera**

**Vaya que tenian buen cuerpo, pero nada comparado con mi sexy, sensual , hermoso y perfecto vampiro.**

_**Ya no quiero que te vayas,**_

_**Yo no vivo sin ti**_

_**Necesito verte every moment**_

_**I don't wanna loose my heart**_

_**It's looking only for you**_

_**But i'm falling for you**_

_**Si te quedas a mi lado yo te doy mi calor**_

_**Sólo quiero que me des cariño**_

_**Oye banghra**_

_**Listen banghra!**_

**Después de eso nos pegamos cada cual a su pareja y volvimos a repetir los pasos pero más ...pegaditos.**

**Cubrí los pensamientos de Adam con mi escudo para que Edward no pudiera leerlos, es que de verdad me agradaba , como amigo que conste.**

_**Now I just wanna go away**_

_**I wanna live it my own way**_

_**Thinkin' back it is alright**_

_**I wanna live it my own way,**_

_**This is what I feel inside.**_

_**Yes, there's so much to lose by your side,**_

_**I wanna live it my own way**_

_**Every time, oh yeah.**_

_**I say, don't, don't take my time**_

_**I say, don't, don't, 'cause I want my life.**_

**Despúes de esa parte una a una las chicas deberiamos salir.**

**-Bella por favor , no te separes de mi- dijo susurrando en mi oido, aunque no serviria de nada para que mi familia no lo oyera. Ya me imaginaba los comentarios "Edward, tu esposa te esta poniendo los cuernos , ¡¡¡Cuernudo!!! Ja ja ja" y luego yo tendría que soportar el mal humor de Edward hasta que tuvieramos una sesión de sexo intensivo y hay le convenceria de que solo lo amo a él.**

**Pensandolo mejor estaba bien que lo hubieran oido, la idea de una sesión de sexo no me desagradaba...al contrario...me resultaba muy placentera.**

**Pero debia concentrarme en el presente, luego ya tendria tiempo.**

**-¿Por qué?- en respuesta me apretó un poco más contra el y hay fue donde noté presionandose contra mi una gran y dura erección**

**-Santa María , madre de Dios-susurré sorprendida, luego hice algo realmente desesperado.**

**-Dios santo, yo sé que escasas veces acudo a ti pero , por favor, haz algo, tengo una hija y esposo , no permitas que me muera de vergüenza por lo que más quieras- Dije a velocidad vampírica y juro,realmente juro que si no fuera vampiro en ese momento estaría llorando suplicandole clemencia a Dios.**

**Vi de reojo a la mesa de mi familia , todos estaban confundidos excepto Alice , que seguramente había tenido una visión y se aguantaba la risa y Edward, que veia con el ceño fruncido a Alice, ya que yo había extendido mi escudo hacia ella.**

**Sé que se enteraría tarde o temprano , pero mejor tarde ¿no?**

_**Can't you see my feelings?**_

_**They're like a whirlwind**_

_**leaving all my daydreams**_

'_**cause I need to go outside.**_

**¡Oh Dios mio! Katia ya había bailado su parte, luego vendría Melody y finalmente yo, me tendría que separar de Adam y se descubriria todo el pastel.**

**-El plátano en todo caso- me corrigio mi odiosa conciencia.**

**Edward se pondría furioso de que Adam tuviera reacciones indecorosas y arderia Troya.**

_**Close your eyes and hear me**_

_**We don't have eternity**_

_**singing your songs since years ago**_

_**Now I just wanna go away.**_

**Joder , joder, joder . Melody había terminado su parte, ahora me tocaba a mi.**

**Me giré un poco a Adam y le dije:**

**-Lo siento.**

**Me separé de el dejando a la vista el muy notable bulto de sus pantalones. Ya se oian las escandalosas carcajadas de Emmett, si fuera humana hubieran pasado facilmente desapercibida en un huerto de tomates.**

_**I wanna live it my own way**_

_**Thinkin' back it is alright**_

_**I wanna live it my own way,**_

_**This is what I feel inside.**_

_**Yes, there's so much to lose by your side,**_

_**I wanna live it my own way**_

_**Every time, oh yeah**_

**Bailé mi parte con furia haciendo que mis caderas se movieran más hacia los lados dandole un inesperado toque salvaje y sexual al baile, y si , he dicho sexual y no sensual.**

_**I wanna live it my own way**_

_**Thinkin' back it is alright**_

_**I wanna live it my own way,**_

_**This is what I feel inside.**_

_**Yes, there's so much to lose by your side,**_

_**I wanna live it my own way**_

_**Every time, oh yeah**_

_**I say, don't, don't take my time**_

_**I say, don't, don't, 'cause I want my life**_

**Terminamos el numerito todos juntos y recé por que se congelará el tiempo y no tener que soportar las burlas de mi familia, pero al parecer Dios me tenía en su lista negra.**

**Fui a cambiarme y antes de dirigirme a lo que sería mi tumba tomé un innecesario trago de aire.**

**Llegué a la mesa de mi familia -alias los monster- y ocupé mi respectivo asiento junto a Edward.**

**No sé que le pasó , puede que tuviera amnesia y se le hubiera que todos tenían oido sobrehumano o que le diera exactamente igual la cuestión es que cuando ya estaba sentada me susurró con una inhabitual voz ronca:**

**-Tienes que hacerme un baile privado, no sabes como me has puesto- susurró inutilmente en mi oido.**

**-No ,si no hace falta que lo jures, Eddie Junior es suficiente prueba- se carcajeó Emmet.**

**Automaticamente todos nos agachamos debajo de la mesa para comprobar que lo que Emmett decía era cierto y efectivamente Eddie Junior, como lo había llamado Emmett , estaba algo ...ejem... despierto.**

**Vaya , voy por el mundo provocando erecciones, que guay.**

**Edward me besó intensamente demostrandome toda la lujuria y la pasión que estaba conteniendo-por el bien de Jasper que estaba en posición fetal-.**

**Nessie hizo una mueca de asco al sacar la cabeza de debajo de la mesa, Jacob al igual que los demás se reia estrepitosamente y Emmett alzaba y bajaba las cejas en direccion a Edward. No quería saber lo que estaba pensando.**

**Pero , un momento, ¿Edward no se había dado cuenta de la incomoda situación de Adam?**

**Como si me hubiera leido el pensamiento Emmett me aclaró:**

**-Estaba idiotizado mirandote y no se dio cuenta- todos volvieron a estallar en carcajadas al ver la cara de confusion de Edward.**

**Pero en ese momento descubrí algo importante.**

**Emmett tenía un don, peligroso y inigualable.**

**Tenía el poder de avergonzar a la gente y averiguar el motivo de su verguenza, tambien llamado punto ridiculo.**

**Pero Emmett tenia un don... o una maldición**

**Fin **

_**Notas: Canción de bangrah llamada My own way**_

_**Podeis ver la coreografia de este baile en you tube pero tiene modificaciones ya que en la coreografia nadie tiene que pegarse a su pareja.**_


End file.
